Biography of a Psycho
Biography of a Psycho is a slice-of-life horror graphic novel published on September 4, 2018. The comic is based on the Psycho films and is a fictional story about the character Norman Bates' childhood, which attempts to show how Norman became the way he is and why he did what he did. Synopsis A man named Nikki writes down the very odd obsessions and tendencies of his former friend Norman Bates, the man who grew up to become one of America's most famous Psychos. Plot A man named Nikki talks about his writer's block, revealing he wasn't sure what he should make a story about until just a few days ago, where a man named Norman Bates was arrested for the murder of many people in the Bates Motel. Nikki reveals that he was actually friends with Norman up until he opened Bates Motel and wishes to share his story. According to Nikki, he was in high school when Norman first appeared. He has just moved into the neighborhood and appeared to be a very shy and lonely young man. Due to his introverted nature, everyone felt very bad for Norman but didn't do anything to help him. That is until Nikki encountered Norman outside the school and befriended him, bonding over their mutual love of books. Norman became a part of Nikki's small group of friends, but nothing too exciting happened until one day when a friend of Nikki's, named Nate, was attacked by a dog. The attack was so horrible Nate was left with crutches for weeks until it healed. After this, Norman became quiet, though a different type of quiet than normal. "It was almost like he was thinking about something." A few days after the attack, Nikki picked up a newspaper and was terrified when he saw a picture of the dog, revealing that its dead body had been found in a river. After finding this out, Nikki asked Norman about what he did before he moved. Strangely, Norman described how hard of a life his mother has and revealed that, at the age of five, he was forced to watch as his father walked out on them after a rather large argument with his mother, who Norman often refers to as "mother dear". After noticing Norman's obsession with his mother, Nikki's interest is peaked and asks if he can stay over at Norman's house, just to see what his relationship with her is like. Norman agrees and later that night Nikki shows up at the Bates house, where he meets Norma Bates for the very first time. More TBA Characters *Nikki: The narrator of the story. The whole story is written from Nikki's perspective and shows what he was thinking when talking to Bates. *Norman Bates: The deuteragonist of the comic. Norman has a horrifying obsession with his mother and suffers from multiple mental illnesses. *Norma Bates: Norman's mother who, according to Nikki, is very hard to get a read on, as sometimes she acts as if Norman is her biggest problem while other times she loves him far too much for her own good. Nikki theorizes that she may have some form of bipolar disorder. Notes & Trivia *Though it is just a rumor, quite a few people believe that Bates was based on real-life serial killer Ed Gein. Quite a few of Bates' actions and even a few of his quotes in the book are based on Gein. Category:Graphic Novels Category:Slice of Life Category:Horror Category:Psycho